only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
PC Terence Hoskins
PC Terence Hoskins was a minor character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in 2 episodes, May The Force Be With You - (8th December 1983) and To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985). He was the understudy of the corrupt Chief Inspector Roy Slater. Hoskins used to bow down to his boss but he got the upper hand in the end when he had Slater arrested by his own colleagues for diamond smuggling. Hoskins was played by Christopher Mitchell. Biography Backstory Terence Hoskins was born in about 1950. His mother used to buy the odd item from Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, who was a dodgy market trader, he never told her the items were stolen. Terence joined the police force and as he was just a constable, he had to answer to DI Roy Slater, a corrupt police detective who would nick anyone for the slightest thing wrong they did and had many abused informants who, if they crossed him, Slater would tell the local villains the grasses name and maybe they would have them killed. Hoskins grew to despise Slater, as did the other coppers. 1983, 1985 In 1983, Hoskins was stationed at Peckham Police Station and worked under Detective Inspector Roy Slater, the most hated copper around. Slater would use any tactic to get suspects to confess. When Slater's old mate Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and his brother and grandad were arrested in 1983 on suspicion of nicking a microwave, Rodney and Grandad were put in custody and when Slater went out of the interview room, Del and Hoskins were left alone in the interview room. Hoskins said Del should not get involved in hookie gear. Del says that is true, he should not get involved in hookie gear, then asks Hoskins if the gas fire he sold his mum is still working. Hoskins says yes it is working, and advised Del to give Slater the name of the man who nicked the microwave. Hoskins said all the other coppers hate Slater, and more so than the villains. Hoskins pointed to a filing cabinet in the corner, full of hundreds of files of unsolved crimes. He said to Del that Slater would pin the whole lot on the bloke if they did not give him info about who stole the microwave. This would mean Slater would get a promotion, the public are reassured and the Commander In Chief is a step closer to his CBE. Del says he is not telling Slater anything but Hoskins warned Del that Slater has no scruples and will try anything. Slater tried to stitch Rodney up for some bird by planting cannabis in his pocket, seeing as Rodney got done 2 years before for possession. Del applied for immunity from prosecution and said he nicked the microwave. Slater was powerless, and Del walked away a free man. In 1985, Hoskins still worked under Slater who was now a Chief Inspector. Slater was organising diamond smuggling rackets with a man in Amsterdam who then told Slater who the smugglers were so Slater would arrest them and would still get the diamonds and the money. One time when Slater met up with Del, Hoskins let slip that Boycie and Abdul were involved in one of these rackets. Del then warned them that Slater knows. Hoskins and his colleagues knew all along Slater was behind the smuggling rackets. One time Slater caught Boycie, Abdul and Del with some diamonds. Slater took the diamonds and money in exchange for Del, Boycie and Abdul's freedom or he would have them arrested and banged up for 5 years each. Slater was taking early retirement. He said he was going a long way from Peckham. When Del, Boycie, Abdul, Rodney and Albert all had glum looks, Slater said "Cheer up. You still have your freedom". Slater asked Hoskins to drive him home. Unbeknown to Slater, Hoskins had a microphone in the lapel of his jacket, where the Commander In Chief could hear what was being said. Slater said all about his diamond smuggling expeditions. Hoskins drove down a side street and Slater said this is not the way to his house. Hoskins said he knows and drove into a road block, where many police officers were waiting for Slater, their own colleague, (or even boss as Slater was a Chief). Hoskins said they have known about him for a long time but could not catch him in possession until now. Slater said he could make Hoskins rich if he helps him out of it. He tried to bribe Hoskins by saying the money from the other rackets are in the bank account and Hoskins can have half. Hoskins said he just does his job then showed him the microphone in the lapel of his jacket, where the Commander In Chief could hear what Slater was saying. Slater sat back in his seat in disbelief, he knew the game was up and he had been beaten. According to the 2016 book The Peckham Archives, Hoskins got promoted to Detective Sergeant after Slater was arrested. Memorable info Born: Full Name: Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Children: Appearances 1983 *May The Force Be With You - (8th December 1983) 1985 *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 1985. Category:Series 3 (1983) minor characters. Category:To Hull And Back (1985 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Policemen.